


In A Time Of Sorrow, A Moment Of Genius!

by DustStorm96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustStorm96/pseuds/DustStorm96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson dealing with the consequences of his actions. Or How the Empty Hearse is Born!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Time Of Sorrow, A Moment Of Genius!

Anderson slowly passed the headstones in the graveyard. He never liked it here. His job in forensics at Scotland Yard involved numerous amounts of dead bodies and gory murders but graveyards always gave him the creeps. People being placed into coffins and buried in the ground, where they rot until nothing but their memory remained. The thought of that one day happening to him always made Anderson uneasy.   
“Perhaps, because you have always feared death. So final, so unknown.”  
Anderson glanced to his left to see Sherlock Holmes walk up next to him. He looked exactly like Anderson remembered him, wearing a long dark wool coat and a navy blue scarf tied around his neck. His pale complexion seemed to blend into the dreary gray surroundings.  
“Why did you bring flowers?” Sherlock complained, eyeing the pitiful bouquet Anderson had clutched in his hand.   
If I ignore him, maybe he will go away, he thought.  
“Oh, so you’re ignoring me now,” Sherlock sneered.  
He sped up his pace and spun around so he was walking backwards in front of Anderson, facing him, “is that really all your silly little brain can come up with?”  
Anderson turned left sharply and quickened his pace, leaving Sherlock behind.  
He entered a grove of trees where the older graves were located. As he walked past this section, the trees opened up to an open field. Silently, Anderson made his way to an oak tree growing at its center. Underneath was a lone, black headstone. Sherlock walked up next to Anderson, keeping pace but saying nothing. After a few moments, Sherlock could not take the silence and gave in.  
“The women who you passed near the entrance is here to visit the grave of her great-aunt and is suffering from a dog bite she got last week. She dreams of becoming a ballerina. The florist that you bought those hideous flowers from - bad choice by the way - was waiting for the news that his wife is going into labor. She’s going to have their third-no fourth child. The cab driver who brought you here has two cats, an angry girlfriend and a very unhappy hamster.”  
By now, they have reached the tree. Anderson placed the flowers in front of the headstone and stepped back.  
“You are being unusually stubborn today. Why won’t you talk to me?” Sherlock asked sharply.  
“Because you’re not real,” Anderson answered quietly and then wanted to kick himself for responding.  
“Of course, I’m real, Philip. What would make you say otherwise?”  
“Because Sherlock Holmes has never called me by my first name in his life and because Sherlock Holmes is DEAD!” Anderson snapped, his hand pointing to the headstone in front of them.   
It was made out of polished black marble. Engraved in golden letters were just two words, Sherlock Holmes.  
Anderson’s breath came out in quick gasps and his eyes stared to prickle. All those pent-up emotions that Anderson had been burying deep inside the last few months, came streaming out.  
“He’s dead! Sherlock killed himself five months ago and it’s my fault. Sally, Lestrade, everybody’s! It’s all our fault!”  
Anderson sank to the ground and sobbed in his hands.  
The imagined Sherlock Holmes watched Anderson with a look of amusement.   
“Oh, Philip, so much potential, yet wasted on an idiot.”  
Anderson stopped crying and wiped his snotty hands on the grass.  
“Everyone see but does not observe. Why can’t people just think?!” the imagined Sherlock shouted at nothing.  
Anderson lifted his eyes to the headstone. The engraved words seemed to glow and burn. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. My fault. Their fault. Our fault.  
Sherlock paced behind him, ranting. “You read the newspaper, watched telly, just taking in the information people give you. They’re all idiots, the whole lot of them.”  
“Shut up,” Anderson moaned, slowly rocking back and forth, “just shut up.”  
“And you! You’re the worst!” Sherlock snapped, spinning around to look at the sniveling man on the ground, “you work for Scotland Yard, Philip. All the answers right at your fingertips.”  
“What answers? Sherlock Holmes killed himself.”  
“The clues are right in front of you.”  
Anderson looked at the headstone again. His eyes moved to the empty space below the name.  
There weren’t any dates. The name was there but the dates for Sherlock’s birth and death were not engraved.   
Why was that? Why would . . . . ?  
Then a fatuous thought wormed itself into his mind. It was impossible; yet so patent that Anderson was a little surprised that no one had thought of it before he had.  
“You’re not really down there, are you?” Anderson whispered to the headstone.  
The idea brought a smile to his face.  
“Sherlock faked his death. He’s alive, isn’t he?!” Anderson exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, but he realized he was completely alone.  
The smile widened. Anderson laughed in pure relief, and then stopped.   
“How did he do it?” Anderson asked himself.  
“Sherlock must have stolen a body from the morgue . . . . and used a net or something to catch his fall. Then he would have needed some help. Maybe John or his brother or . . . .”  
Anderson pulled out a crumpled scrap of paper and a pen to scribble down ideas. He would find how he did it and bring him back. Philip Anderson would bring Sherlock Holmes back to London.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> If you got this far, it means you have just seen my first fan fic. I hope you liked it and please comment to tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
